


Her Boy(s)

by evenstar9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Remus is having a Bad Time but Minerva is supportive, also Sirius has a cameo stay tuned, and she makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar9/pseuds/evenstar9
Summary: A series of short glimpses into Remus' life as a professor and Minerva McGonagall's attempts to deal with her former students."Welcome back home, Remus. I've missed you, my boy."





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is finished, so chapters will be up quickly! Mostly canon compliant, but I do get a little bit handwavey about where some things happen.

Remus approached Professor McGonagall with a wary smile on his face. She stepped in line with him as he went up the steps towards the Great Hall and began speaking as they turned down a corridor towards his classroom.

  
"Welcome back, Lupin," she began, sending a glance towards her companion. He saw her eyes briefly trace the scars on his face and remembered too late that they had not been there when she saw him last.

  
"It's a pleasure to be back, after all these years," he replied, hoping the purposefully light tone of voice would distract her. "I'm thankful to the headmaster for allowing me to take the position."

  
"You say that as if you expected Dumbledore to turn you away. Haven't you learned anything about him, Lupin?" Her tone of voice was not unkind, and he knew she wanted him to doubt himself less. Twelve years of lonely full moons and almost no job offers had set him pretty well in his ways, however. He knew that a teaching job was generally out of reach for... someone with his condition, and he refused to let himself become too comfortable.

  
"Professor-" he started, before the job of changing the subject was dealt with by her.

  
"You needn't stand by that old formality, Lupin. I am no longer your teacher and you may call me Minerva as everyone else does."

  
He smiled with relief at the change in topic. "I shall call you Minerva if you begin to call me Remus, instead of Mr. Lupin. I'd prefer to have as few reminders as possible of the many times I heard you follow that name with a pronouncement of detention." He gave her an amused and rueful glance, and hefted his suitcase into a more comfortable position as they climbed another flight of stairs.

  
"Most of the time, you deserved it," she commented.

  
"Only most of the time?"

  
"I have a feeling some of those detentions were what you considered a noble sacrifice," she replied, her tone only slightly sarcastic.

  
"Ah. You knew I covered for them, did you? I felt I owed it to them, what with everything they'd done for me. And with the way Sirius was treated at home-" He cut the thought off abruptly and drew in a breath. He had almost forgotten that his old friend was a murderer on the run. Professor McGonagall turned and gave him a look that would be described by some as pity.

  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reminded you." She put a hand out and patted his shoulder. He forced a smile back onto his face.

  
"I'm alright," he said bracingly.

  
"I still wonder where we went wrong with that boy... He was never exactly a rule follower but he never showed any inclination to the Dark Arts. Not like his family, anyway." She mused, almost to herself, as they continued up the stairs.

  
Despite his answer of 'alright', Remus had had enough of this topic also, and replied, "Speaking of the Dark Arts, I assume I'll have the same old classroom?"

  
She answered without looking back at him, but nodded. "Not much has changed since you left, Remus. You'll find the classrooms much as you left them. You have changed far more than this school has."

  
He thought, for a fleeting moment, that he had now detected weariness in her voice - and he shook his head in mock disbelief. "You sound almost as if you want a change, Minerva. How unlike you."

  
"Contrary to popular belief, Remus, I am sometimes prone to human failings. Life here is always either monotonous or a battle of life and death, and I happen to prefer neither." Her voice had no bitterness, however, and as she looked back at her former student she let slip a fully fledged smile.

  
"And here we are. I apologize for being so downcast on your first day, I hope you'll forgive me. You should find everything in the classroom in order, let me or any other staff know if you're missing anything."

  
They had stopped outside the DADA classroom, and he moved to enter it, but he felt her hand grip his shoulder once more. He turned, surprised to see her looking at him with the most affection he had seen in a long time, from anyone. She didn't let go of his shoulder. "Welcome back home, Remus. I've missed you, my boy."


	2. II.

He had looked anxiously forward to his first transformation back at Hogwarts, and now that it was upon him he felt even more uneasy. The day before the full moon he was slightly slower to answer questions in class, causing some students to wonder what had gotten into their usually alert and active professor. Finally, evening came, and he hurried in the direction of Hagrid's hut and the forest. When he reached the hut, the sun was setting into a pink mist on the horizon, and he shuddered slightly. He had been intending to bypass the home of the gamekeeper entirely, not wanting a confrontation, but this proved impossible when a voice called to him from the doorstep. As he stepped down the rocky path leading into the pumpkin patch, he saw the silhouette of a familiar crooked witch's hat, and inclined his head to show that he was coming. 

Professor McGonagall's form was sharp against the firelight seeping from inside, but as he approached she moved aside and the light fell over her features, revealing an expression halfway between urgent and affectionate.

"I have something for you, Remus," she said as he closed the door behind him. 

"This may not be the best time, Minerva," he replied, glancing anxiously out the window at the darkening sky.

"If you are implying that I have forgotten what tonight is, you'll find yourself mistaken. In fact I hope to make tonight rather easier for you."  
He couldn't help being curious after that. He turned back to the Professor as Hagrid entered from the back door.

"Ah, hello Professor," he greeted Lupin.

Minerva meanwhile had retrieved a goblet off the shelf behind her and handed it to the waiting werewolf. He looked curiously at the liquid that filled it to the brim, and sniffed it. Suddenly, he realized he recognized the smell, and after breathing it in deeply once more, was sure he knew what it was.

"How did you get this, Minerva?"

"Complements of Severus. I hoped a dose of Wolfsbane would make the full moon rather less painful and dangerous for everyone involved."  
He looked at the goblet with relief. It would certainly do that! The transformation, when under the influence of this potion, was going to be far less agonizing.

"Everyone involved?" He questioned, however. "Is that your way of making me feel less alone?" He smiled, amused at the turn of phrase but grateful for the gift she had just given him.

"No, but I rather hope this is: Hagrid will see you off tonight to the safest part of the forest, and monitor to make sure you don't wander too far. Before you protest, Remus, I might remind you that Hagrid is perfectly capable of dealing with a werewolf, especially one in a less violent form. At any rate, in the morning he will meet you and bring you back here, so that you'll have time to warm yourself and rest up. I may drop by as well, but I can't guarantee that my schedule will allow it."

"You'd do that? Sacrifice your time and safety just to make sure I'm comfortable? I assure you that I'd be alright in the Shack as always. I must remind you that I've been doing this alone for the past twelve years." He couldn't keep the eager gratitude out of his voice, however. Company before and after the transformation would be a great comfort, and the privacy and warmth of Hagrid's home would be more welcome than he could say. McGonagall seemed to glean all this from the sudden emotion in his eyes, and assumed a resolute expression. He knew it was worthless to argue with her, and he also knew he hadn't really wanted to anyway.

"Of course we'll do this for yeh, Remus. You was always one of teh best, and a bit o' sleep ain't nothing to helpin' out a friend," Hagrid commented. Remus smiled back at him, before looking out the window again. The sun was completely gone, and he had precious few moments before the moon would start to rise.

The others sensed his urgency. "Drink the potion, Remus, then Hagrid will see you off," Minerva instructed. "Good luck, and I'll see you tomorrow." 

She patted his shoulder before turning to leave and head back to the castle. Remus hastily drained the goblet, returning it to the counter and nodding to Hagrid.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Hagrid nodded, also patted him on the shoulder, and led him out the back door into the forest. He directed him to an area full of ferns and other undergrowth. 

"Right here should be a good spot for yeh," he explained. Remus nodded, and was about to thank the gamekeeper for his kindness when suddenly he felt his muscles begin to stiffen. Colors started fading from his vision, and he felt the slow growth of teeth against his tongue. He groaned slightly, and Hagrid noticed that the transformation had begun. He grabbed Remus by the arm, helped him lean on a nearby tree for support as his legs nearly gave out, then nodded, his task complete.  
"I'll see yeh in the morning, Remus. Stay safe out here! I'll be nearby for a few minutes to check that everything's alrigh'."

Remus couldn't nod his understanding or thanks, but he hoped the look he flashed Hagrid was enough. As his large shadow disappeared and Remus was left alone, he felt his nails lengthen into claws and his legs start to reshape themselves. He braced himself for the last of the transformation, feeling far less apprehensive than he had an hour ago. He had the fire in Hagrid's hut to look forward to in the morning, and with that on his mind, he finished the change into his wolf form and bounded off through the trees.


	3. III.

The next morning, Minerva McGonagall woke early and donned a heavy cloak to help ward away the cold mist that still hung in the air. She passed no one but Madam Pomfrey in the halls, and the healer simply wished her a quiet good morning and continued on her way to the infirmary. As she stepped out the door, she sniffed in the crisp air, and started briskly down the path to Hagrid's hut.

In the distance, she saw the gamekeeper exiting the forest with a large shape slumped in his arms, and she immediately quickened her pace. Surely his night couldn't have been that bad? With the Wolfsbane he should have been less injured than usual this morning, not more. She wished she had thought to waylay Poppy Pomfrey and bring her along, but she had assumed a check-up later in the day would be enough. Surely he wasn't- She stared at the figure in Hagrid's arms and nearly broke into a run, but then she saw him stir slightly, and she took a deep breath. Remus was alive, at least. But what had happened last night?

"Centaurs," Hagrid explained, as soon as she reached his doorstep. He had come in the back, deposited the now-human werewolf gently on a chair, and opened his front door for the Transfiguration professor. "Didn't think they'd dare, but he must 'ave gotten too close. They attacked. He made it away, thank Merlin, but he took quite a beating. They didn't know he had taken Wolfsbane, see."

Minerva hurried to Lupin's side, bending over him and pushing his hair back from his face. "Get Poppy. He needs her- quickly now, Hagrid," she instructed, before waving her wand distractedly towards the tea kettle. It obediently filled itself and jumped onto the stove, and she then flicked her wand in the direction of a chair from the kitchen, which landed smartly by Lupin's side. She sat, and then waved impatiently at the gamekeeper, who hadn't moved. "Go!" she cried, and finally he hurried from the hut towards the castle.

Lupin was again unconscious, having only been briefly awake when he was set down by Hagrid. As much as she wanted to leave him that way, she was concerned that it would be permanent if she didn't disturb him. She raised her wand.

"Ennervate," she said, and he immediately took in a breath. "Thank heavens, she breathed. He looked up at her and tried to sit up straighter, but she held him down. "Don't move, Remus," she said. "Hagrid's gone to get Madame

"I don't need-" he began feebly.

"Quiet. You do, and she's coming." He groaned in pain, and she began examining him. Blood trickled down his forehead, and his face was covered in bruises. "Where else are you hurt? I assume you've got some bruised ribs, at least," she commented, and he nodded his assent.

"I think one's broken. My left leg's throbbing, it might be broken too."

"And you say you don't need a healer," she scoffed. She waved her wand in the direction of his leg and muttered "Ferula," at which a bandage spun its way around the fracture, which indeed, he felt move back into place.

"Never heard that one," he remarked, through his teeth as he hissed in pain.

"It's only a temporary help, but Poppy taught it to me, as I always thought a few first aid spells would come in handy. And I'm not the only one. Rolanda Hooch is a regular repository of quick remedies. Comes in handy on the pitch, I expect." She kept talking about equally inconsequential things until Hagrid returned with Pomfrey, at which point she went into the kitchen to retrieve the tea.

 

•~•

 

He spent much of the day recovering in Hagrid's hut, not wanting to appear in front of his students in his current shape. Madame Pomfrey had him in much better shape within a few hours, but he still needed rest as usual after a full moon, and he spent the afternoon reading in front of the fire. In the evening, he ventured back up to the castle, and was met in his office by Professor McGonagall. She offered him tea, and he looked at her, perplexed.

"This is still my office, isn't it?" He was slightly amused, and yet worried.

She must have caught that the question was, on some level, a real one.

"Of course it is, Remus. That won't be changing anytime soon. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

He sat down behind his desk and accepted tea, and she sat opposite him, sipping at her own steaming mug. After a moment, she began.

"Is it true that you are not lethal to animals?"

He felt his eyes grow wide and suddenly wondered if she had known about Sirius, James, and Peter's animagus forms all along. Or what if she had only just found out? She had told him in so many words that his job was secure, but surely she would still feel that he had betrayed her trust by not informing her sooner? Sirius Black was on the loose and the fact that he could turn into a dog was certainly pertinent information that he had not volunteered. He wasn't composed enough to respond at length, so he just blurted his answer.

"Yes."

"Good, I wanted to check. I'm sorry to be the one to say it, but for your own sake, you'll have to stay in the Shack for your next full moon."

"Oh! I- yes, I suppose that will be safer all around. I don't fancy another attack like last night’s, no matter how nice it is to run free."

"I had an idea, though, to make it easier. I will be spending the night there as well."

"No! I can't let you risk your life, please, Professor," he protested, astonished that she would make such an absurd suggestion.

"Minerva, please, Remus, and you don't have a choice. You'll be calmer if you have company, and I shall be in my Animagus form as long as you are transformed. You can have no worry for my safety, even if it were your concern."

"Minerva, I know you'd like to help, but-"

"I'd prefer that you drop the patronizing tone, Remus Lupin. I will be staying the night in the Shrieking Shack, in cat form, and that is the end of it. You really must stop being so selfish as to think you have to suffer through this alone. I would have thought you'd have matured since your school days, but I see I was wrong."

Remus looked stricken and stared at his lap quietly. Finally he put his head in his hands. He recovered after a moment, looking up to her with an expression of one utterly lost. "I'm sorry," he muttered, barely above a whisper. She looked at him with pity.

"Remus, you cannot possibly protect everyone you ever come in contact with. If you shield yourself from the world, you'll never be happy. Let people in, and let them take care of themselves."

He rubbed a hand over his prematurely lined face and sighed.

"I tried that once. Three of the people are dead, and one is a convicted murderer trying to kill his own godson. I learned my lesson. When people get close to me, they always regret it."

She stood up, her face containing the most anger he had seen on it since a particularly bad Marauders prank in sixth year. The memory made him want to smile, but he found her eyes again and the smile died before it reached his face.

"If you have begun to blame yourself for the actions of the most powerful Dark Wizard the world has ever seen, then you have reached a level of lunacy I cannot even hope to save you from. If you insist on being hopeless and misguided, I suppose that is your right, but I will not be leaving you alone during the full moon."

He smirked outright at that, and she glared at him, apparently not seeing the humor. He decided to enlighten her.

"I assure you, I have always been rather prone to lunacy. It's one of my most endearing qualities, you'll find."

At that, she also gave in to a smile, which quickly turned into a playfully disapproving expression.

"You really haven't changed much, have you, my boy?"

He was serious again.

"I've changed far more than you," he remarked. "I still can't stop you from going to ridiculous lengths to help me."

"I rather thought you'd be used to it by now," she replied, looking at him warmly. "I may not be your Professor anymore, but I flatter myself I can still reach you things."

He looked at last as though a slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I suppose lesson one involves trust, doesn't it?"

"Always a good student," she said affectionately, and crossed around his desk to put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, rest. Severus is still covering your class, so you can take tomorrow as well if needed."

"It won't be. I'll be ready."

"Very well. Good afternoon, Remus." She was all professional dignity once more, and she swept from the room leaving a very mixed up, but somewhat happier, werewolf behind her.


	4. IV.

Months later, Minerva stood gazing out a window onto the castle grounds. Dumbledore was off speaking to the recently recaptured Sirius Black, and Snape was prowling anxiously behind her, waiting for Fudge and Macnair to arrive. He had brought the news that Lupin had transformed and run off into the woods, and she watched the distant shadow of the Forbidden Forest nervously, thinking of the wolf that was loose in it and hoping he, and the other forest inhabitants, were safe.  
Dumbledore appeared a moment later, walked up to her quietly, and looked out the window beside her.

"You may wish to speak with him, Minerva."

"Me? Why, Albus? What can I have to say to him?"

"Much, if I am correct. He is innocent, Minerva. I know it is hard to accept after all these years, but I know it to be true beyond a doubt. Trust me, and be quick, because the Dementors will be coming presently." He ignored her gasp of disbelief and turned away to speak to Severus.

Minerva, puzzled, hurried out of the room and up the stairs to the Dark Tower. When she opened the door, the wind whipped cold and she pulled her cloak close as she approached the cell.  
The figure inside it was pacing back and forth anxiously, but when she emerged from the staircase he stopped abruptly and came closer to the bars.

"Professor," he greeted her.

"Much to my astonishment, Black, the headmaster has informed me that you are innocent. There isn't time to hear the full story-"

"But you still want proof," finished the prisoner, stepping forward again. The light from the full moon (oh, Remus) shone over him and the professor got her first good look at her former student. He was ragged, dirty, bloody, gaunt, and far older looking than she had expected. She took in a sharp breath at the sight of some new gashes in his shoulder and chest, but he didn't seem to be paying them much attention. What must he have gone through, that such wounds don't even seem to bother him? She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to that or not.

She nodded to him, wondering what on earth he had said to convince Dumbledore of his innocence.

"James, Peter, and I became animagi to accompany Remus on full moons. Peter was the secret keeper. It was my idea, and I hoped that because everyone thought it was me that Lily and James would be safe. When I cornered Peter on the street, he loudly blamed me for the betrayal and then transformed, getting away before I could do more than laugh at the irony of the situation I had gotten myself in."

Professor McGonagall had raised her eyebrows in wonder at this, and then frowned. "Animagi? When did you do this?"

"When we were at school, when we found out about Remus' condition."

"He never told me," she commented.

"I'm sure he felt he had betrayed your trust. I'm glad he didn't tell you, I wouldn't be here if he had."

"What is your form?" Minerva, having decided to believe him almost despite her good judgement, was now simply curious. Fellow animagi were rare.

In response, Black retreated a few steps and shrunk into the form of a large black dog. He put his nose through the bars, and sniffed gently at her hand. She smiled, and couldn't help being proud. "This is quite an accomplishment, Black. It took me years to make a transformation."

In a second, the ragged human form of the convicted murderer stood before her again, and he nodded. "It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

She nodded, smiling. There came a distant howl from the direction of the forest, and Minerva and Black grimaced almost in unison. "He forgot his potion tonight," explained the man. "The very fact that he's had it is wonderful, though. Is that your doing, Professor?"

"Heavens, no. Well, my idea, yes, but Severus is to thank for brewing it faithfully every month."

"Old Snivellus?" Black snorted, then gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Suppose you can't exactly give me detention, now, though," he smiled.

Professor McGonagall was quiet for a moment. "Is there anything you want me to tell him? Any other way I can help? I'm so sorry, Sirius, that I can't be of more aid to you. You have suffered far more than anyone should."

Sirius moved back into the shadows and sat on the stone bench on the wall. He drew his legs up in front of him and rubbed a hand wearily over his face.

"I suppose.... Tell him I'm sorry. That I've missed him all these years and I'm sorry I can't see him again before I-" he stopped, shuddered slightly, and went on. "More importantly, tell him I don't blame him. He'll hate himself for transforming so violently tonight, and for not capturing Pettigrew and clearing my name. But I don't blame him, and I never would. He needs to know that."

Minerva nodded, curious at the mention of Pettigrew but content to ask Albus later. She moved forward to touch the bars lightly with one hand, looking tenderly at the prisoner within.

"I want you to know, Sirius Black, that I am very proud of you. No matter what anyone thinks, I'm proud to have been your teacher and proud of the man you became. I am so sorry for the troubles you've faced, and sorry I can't help more to alleviate them, but I'm honored to be your Head of House."

Black glanced back up at his teacher, and she thought she saw a glisten of wet in his eye.  
"Thank you," he replied quietly. She smiled sadly at him, and slowly turned her back to return down the stairs. The Minister would have arrived by now, and she owed Remus an explanation in the morning. At the last moment before she closed the door, she glanced back at the man in the cell, and saw him looking up at the moon. She smiled to think that despite his situation, he was worried about his friend, and again she felt a surge of pride. Finally, she closed the door to the staircase with a creak and went quietly back to the staff room.


	5. V.

The next morning, she was in a considerably better mood after hearing the news that Black had escaped. One look at Albus told her he was the cause of this development, and she amusedly watched as the 'criminal' left his pursuers baffled and irritated. She was quite happy to let them remain thus. However, she currently had larger issues to deal with, as she walked briskly down the path to Hagrid's. The gamekeeper had set out the night before to search out the werewolf and make sure he came back safely, and McGonagall had agreed to join him in the morning. When she knocked on his door, he let her in immediately, and she stepped inside to see a much battered Professor Lupin lying on the sofa. 

"How is he?" She asked, walking over to the man.

"Could be worse," said the werewolf before Hagrid could answer. He shifted a bit on the cushions, and made as if to sit up, but Minerva reached out and held his shoulder down. 

"No you don't. You may have been worse, but you've also been much better. Hagrid, some tea?"

The gamekeeper nodded and hurried to the kitchen, and Minerva examined her charge (Funny, she still thought of him that way.) His hair was stringy and stuck to his pale forehead, his eyes looked sunken, and small cuts were sprinkled over his face that were sure indications of more injuries everywhere else. She sighed, looking at him pityingly. 

He immediately frowned and inquired, "Where's Sirius? He's-" 

"Innocent. Yes, I know. He's safe."

"Thank goodness. But where is he?"

"They...." She hesitated. "His name hasn't been cleared, because Pettigrew escaped. I don't know how, but Albus somehow helped him get away- they captured him again and he was going to be Kissed. I talked to him briefly before he left, and he wanted me to tell you: he was so glad to have the short time he did to see you again after all those years and he doesn't blame you at all for last night." 

Remus sagged back on the sofa and rubbed a hand over his face, much as his old friend had done the night before. They sat in silence for a bit, until there was a whistle and Hagrid entered with tea. 

 

•~•

 

They didn't speak of Sirius again until later that day, when Minerva found herself in the headmaster's office discussing the night's events.  
"I am afraid, Minerva, that Professor Lupin has decided to resign. I have tried to convince him to remain, but he will not listen, and you know how stubborn he is."

"Why did Severus do this? He must have known it would ruin Remus' career."

"I think that's exactly why he did it. I'm sorry, Minerva, but I can't do anything about it. Severus remains an important, and trustworthy, source. Despite his petty actions on this occasion, I cannot afford to let him go."

Minerva huffed her indignation. She knew better than to argue, and she also (probably more than Albus thought) appreciated Severus Snape as a colleague and fellow Order member. But she valued Remus Lupin as a friend, and was more sad than she could say about this new development. 

"When did he say he was leaving?"

"As soon as possible. He may already be gone."

"And you didn't tell me this before, Albus?" She exclaimed, before hurrying from the office without another word and to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

She found it empty, huffed again, and whirled around to head to the front gates. It took a couple minutes to reach the path leading to the station, but she found him trudging down it, and deemed her walk across the school worth it.

"Remus!"

He stopped, and turned around with a reluctant smile. "I was hoping I'd be gone before you could try to persuade me to stay."

"That was unbelievably selfish!" She scolded him indignantly, and he raised a hand as if to placate her.

"I would have written-"

"Remus Lupin! Do I not deserve more from you than that?" She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the look of shame and self-loathing she had produced on his face. 

"I'm not going to try to convince you to stay, because I know that's a lost cause. I just wanted to say goodbye, and tell you how much I enjoyed having you as a colleague this year. I will miss you very much, Remus."

He smiled a little. "I will miss you as well, Minerva. You have done so much for me this year, and I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You already have. I am so proud to have been your teacher, now that I see what a good man you have become. You give an old woman hope for the future."

"You look the same as ever to me, Professor McGonagall. And I'm glad I've given you hope- but I'm only returning you the favor."

She smiled, reached out, and grasped his shoulder. "Write to me, every so often, will you? I doubt we'll hear from Sirius for quite some time now, so you're the last one I have left."

He didn't inquire if she meant students, or Marauders, and he didn't feel he needed to. He nodded, suddenly not feeling quite able to speak, and he saw her eyes glistening as well. He was startled when she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her embrace was firm, and he let himself relax and accept it. Finally, she patted his back, wished him well, and turned back up the path. 

Remus watched her for a few moments, the green of her robes shining in the sunlight. Then he turned also, and passed out through the gates towards Hogsmeade station.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at rainmakesyouwhole!


End file.
